The Doors Fan
' The Doors Fan' is a fictional story written by Donald Newton. It is the very first story to be done in audio. Donald Newton will narrate the story. Although, this is a fictional story, it has aspects based on Donald's real life. The story centers on Nick Cassidy, a young man with autism, who attempts to be like Jim Morrison after watching the controversial film, The Doors, starring Val Kilmer as Jim Morrison. His attempts lead to a dark path with drugs and alcohol. Characters NICK CASSIDY: The main character of the story. As a little boy, he discovers JIm Morrison of The Doors through a poster in his Aunt's bedroom. He becomes obsessed with Morrison and his band and attempts to be just like the infamous legedary rock star. AUDREY PARKER: The love interest of Nick. Not particularly a big Doors fan. She and Nick met in high school. She can only tolerate so much of Nick's drinking and drug usage. She is based on many girlfriends of Donald's and his ex-wife. The introduction between Nick and Audrey's is the same as the meeting between Donald and a girlfriend he had in Kansas. ROSE LINDER: Nick's mother. Took him in when his father moved to Arizona. But when Nick is abandoned by everyone because his behavior as a result of his D&A, she does everything she can to clean her son up. CRAIG OSLON: Nick's cousin, whom he is very close to. They grew up together. They become friends with a group of teens at Clearwood that furthers their drug and alcohol usage. But when Nick goes overboard, Craig quits the drugs and alcohol and attempts to save his cousin from the danger. ANTHONY BARNES: A high school friend of Nick's. He becomes his drinking buddy who introduces Nick to drugs. Anthony becomes Nick's primary reason for his wild antics and drunkeness. But Anthony soon realizes in his mistake when he learns of Nick's attempts to use the drugs and alcohol to live up to Jim Morrison's legacy. ARON JONES: A high school friend of Nick's. He is an alcoholic and a big guy. Despite being fat, he is seen as large tough guy, therefore, a good man to protect Nick from anyone. Aron also attempts to protect Nick from his addictions when Aron, himself, finally quits. TED CASSIDY: Nick's father. He and Ted didn't have the best relationship. However, things got worse when Nick began his drug and alcohol addiction. DAWN MILLER: Nick's second stepmother. Nick was at the store with her when he bought his first DOORS CD. KENDRA BROYCE: Nick's "Aunt" who introduced Nick to Jim Morrison through a poster she had. She was friends and a roomates with Rose. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 There might be more or less chapters depending on the story's development. Trivia *This is a fictional story based on aspects of Donald Newton's life. *This story will be the very first story to be read in audio, narrated by Donald Newton, himself.